The Prime Battalions
Many paladins and clerics of Bahamut, Pelor, Sarenrae, and the other Prime Deities, have joined this organization, seeing it as a way of making common cause against the evils abroad in the world. The Prime Battalions stand ready to lash out the moment evil acts, and not a moment before. When evil breaks laws, agreements, or commonly accepted codes of conduct, the Battalions strike hard and fast, without waiting for the blessings of distant temples or the permission of rulers. Evil must be met in the field and smashed, or it will swiftly overcome all. The Prime Battalions are a dedicated, tightly knit group of like-minded individuals driven by religious zeal or a finely honed sense of justice. Friendship and camaraderie are important to members of the Prime Battalions, and they share a trust and a bond normally reserved for siblings. Like highly motivated soldiers, members of the Prime Battalions seek to become the best at what they do and look forward to testing their mettle. There are few, if any, “lone wolves” in this organization. Goals To be armed, vigilant, and ready to smite evil, enforce justice, and enact retribution. This means identifying evil threats such as secretive power groups and inherently evil creatures, watching over them, and being ready to attack the moment they misbehave. Relationships Due to their existence without the rule of law, The Prime Battalions are able to operate without the approval of Kings or other rulers and while this can sometimes put them at odds with these groups, often the Battalions goals remain aligned with these ruling factions. While alike in goals to the Golden Grin, the Battalions are far more militaristic, refusing to tolerate any evil. Members of the Battalions are regarded as holy, good and just. The enemies of the Battalions are any being that carries out an evil action, from Lawbreakers to Demonic Incursions. The Battalions will meet such evildoers with an overwhelming show of force. The Battalions only act in retribution and will not punish someone having evil thoughts, preferring to attempt to sway such people back to good. Strongholds The Prime Battalions hold power across Exandria wherever the Prime Deities are worshipped, however they are at their strongest in the cities of Vasselheim, Westruun and Emon, where many temples and training grounds for Clerics and Paladins can be found. The Battalions are yet to gain a strong following in Wildemount where much of the continent is controlled by the Dwendallian Empire that only has a fraction of the deities approved for worship. Sub-Groups * The Evershields - Evershields are elite warriors of Sarenrae, handpicked from those training as Clerics or Paladins in her name. Unlike the typical branch of the Battalions, the Evershields often act preemptively, not tolerating any evildoers. Due to their rare and secretive nature, Evershields are often thought of as the stuff of legend and not an actual group. Their members can be identified by bearing a brand of the symbol of Sarenrae to show their dedication to the Goddess. Members * Cato Sunheart - A Paladin of Pelor who serves as the leading priest of Pelor in the village of Yana in the Grey Valley. * Williner Farnell - A Cleric/Monk devoted to Sarenrae who served as a member of Hindsight and now trains religious monks in the Way of the Open Hand as well as guiding Paladins who have sworn the Oath of Redemption, he operates out of a monastery in the Ironseat Ridge above Kymal. * Din (Deceased) - A Paladin of Pelor who sacrificed her soul during the Echoes Crisis, protecting both Hindsight and the souls of those imprisoned with Tharizdun, her story was told by survivors of Tharizdun’s prison and she became a sainted figure to the Battalions who now often invoke her title of “Dawndaughter” before a difficult battle. * Kima of Vord - A Halfling Paladin of Bahamut who is married to Allura Vysoren of the Council of Tal’Dorei and fought alongside the heroes of Vox Machina. * Halstein Varlund - A human Cleric of Sarenrae who formely served as an Evershield warrior before retiring to the village of Yana to become the priest of Sarenrae there. * Music (Formerly) - A tiefling Fighter who was in training to join the Evershields as a Paladin of Sarenrae before she turned from that path after the deaths of her family and partner during the Echoes Crisis.